starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bothan
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Bŏ’-thăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,40 tot 1,60 meter | leeftijd = > 85 jaar | voeding = Omnivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Bothawui | gesproken = Bothese | geschreven = Bothese | kolonies = Kothlis, Torolis | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} thumb|250px|Bothan Bothans waren een opportunistisch zoogdierachtig species bekend omwille van hun befaamd Bothan Spynet. Fysiologie Bothans waren harige, kleine zoogdieren afkomstig van Bothawui in de Mid Rim. De kleur van hun vacht kon verschillen en de haar op hun kin vormde een soort baardgroei. Hun vacht diende ook als een signaal naar andere Bothans toe waarmee ze hun emoties en belangrijke punten konden benadrukken tijdens een gesprek. Deze signalen waren te subtiel voor de meeste andere species om deze op te merken. Enkel ingewijde personen konden zulke Bothan signalen vertalen. Bothans bezaten ook scherpe ogen, tanden en intrekbare klauwen. Ze hadden vijf vingers aan elke hand maar hun klauwen werden zo zelden gebruikt dat veel species niet eens wisten dat Bothans klauwen bezaten. Bothans spraken en schreven Bothese. Cultuur Politiek & Economisch Bothans waren meesters in het spreken in het openbaar en konden perfect met woorden overweg. Spreken in het openbaar werd ook als een kunst verheven in hun cultuur. Hierdoor waren Bothans uitstekende politici en woordvoerders. Bothawui en de Bothan kolonies werden bestuurd door de Bothan Council. In deze raad zetelden vertegenwoordigers van de Bothan clans. De raad fungeerde als de gerechtelijke macht. De Bothan clans bestonden uit een groep families die door de eeuwen heen verbonden waren geraakt met elkaar. Zo’n 600 clans maakten deel uit van de Bothan Council en nog zo’n 50 andere clans hadden een petitie ingestuurd om de raad te vervoegen. Deze nieuwe clans vormden zich op nieuwe kolonies. Men kon de clan van een Bothan herkennen aan de familienaam. De Bothan Council koos een Council Chief als leider die een beslissende stem had wanneer er geen beslissing kon genomen worden en wanneer de stemming over een onderwerp gelijk was. Elk lid van de raad had een aantal ministeries die voor hem of haar werkten. Alle clans en raadsleden probeerden bij elkaar in de smaak te vallen en diensten te verlenen waardoor ze hun status en macht konden vergroten. Bothawui was een planeet die was ontwikkeld tot een handelscentrum. Zaken draaiden perfect omdat de bureaucratie vrij mild was en lage taksen invoerde. Vele financiële instellingen hadden dan ook een kantoor op Bothawui geopend. Spionage Bothans waren vooral bekend omwille van hun befaamd Bothan Spynet dat tijdens de laatste driehonderd jaar tot in de details werd uitgewerkt. Dit netwerk was ongeëvenaard in het universum en de snelste en beste bron om de grootste geheimen te ontrafelen of de meest kostbare bron van informatie te ontdekken. Informatie was ondanks de groei van de financiële sector op Bothawui nog steeds het exportproduct bij uitstek. Iedereen zocht de Bothans op om informatie te verkrijgen. De Bothans wisten dat zij de beste waren dus vroegen ze vaak hoge onkosten voor hun diensten. Opportunistisch De filosofie van de Bothans was neergeschreven in de Bothan Way. Het was voor Bothans bijvoorbeeld heel belangrijk om een zekere status te verkrijgen in de samenleving als leider. Bothans waren erg opportunistisch ingesteld en lieten geen moment voorbijgaan om er hun profijt uit te halen. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Bothans ook erg manipuleerbaar en zelfs omkoopbaar waren. Bothans voelden zich opperbest wanneer ze andere personen konden manipuleren of controleren. Bothans zullen zelden openlijk in de aanval gaan maar eerst afwachten om iets te bereiken waardoor er ruimte ontstond om te onderhandelen. Een neveneffect van deze drang naar manipulatie was dat Bothans paranoïde waren en iemand meteen wantrouwden die niet met hen samenwerkte. Deze paranoia was zelfs meestal gefundeerd omdat de maatschappij verweven was van complotten, spionageactiviteiten. Dit leidde dan weer tot wantrouwen in personen en species die het echt goed meenden met de Bothans maar de xenofobie en vooroordelen konden de Bothans gewoonweg niet loslaten. Bothans konden echter ook trouw en dapper zijn indien nodig. Kolonisatie De Bothans vonden lange tijd geleden de weg naar de sterren en koloniseerden een aantal werelden zoals Kothlis in een deel van de ruimte genaamd Bothan Space. Nieuwere kolonies kregen wel vaak iets minder aandacht van de Council omdat dit hopelijk meer intriges en manipulatie zou veroorzaken waardoor deze nieuwe gebieden zich als volwaardig lid konden bewijzen. De Bothans die op deze nieuwe kolonies leefden, waren de meest gehaaide Bothans die men kon tegenkomen. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Bothan De Bothans stamden af van een katachtig species. Deze kenmerken vond men nog steeds terug in hun gelaat en in bijvoorbeeld hun intrekbare klauwen. Sommige Jedi waren Bothans zoals Kai Hudorra. De Bothans vervoegden de Republic ten laatste rond 4000 BBY. Ook toen al genoot hun Bothan Spynet faam en ontzag. Bothan Space genoot een vrij grote zelfstandigheid die min of meer werd gerespecteerd door het Empire omdat de Bothans zich neutraal hadden verklaard. Een Governor controleerde dit gebied wel maar omwille van de spionagepraktijken van de Bothans, wou het Empire zich ook niet te erg bemoeien met de gang van zaken. In 3 ABY slaagden de Bothans erin om via Black Sun te weten dat een Imperial vrachtschip, genaamd de Suprosa, cruciale informatie zou vervoeren. Met de hulp van Luke Skywalker en Dash Rendar werd deze informatie bemachtigd. Alvorens deze kon ontcijferd worden, viel er een inval plaats waardoor de informatie in veiligheid moest worden gebracht. Uiteindelijk bleek het te gaan om informatie over de bouw van de Death Star II in het Endor System. Deze kostbare informatie maakte van de Bothans bondgenoten van de Rebel Alliance. Bekende Bothans *Kai Hudorra *Koth Melan *Knol Ven'nari Achter de Schermen *Aangezien de Bothans niet in de films komen, zijn al hun visuele verschijningen afkomstig van tekeningen uit boeken en comics. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Vermelding Bron *Bothan in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Alien Encounters *Shadows of the Empire (Novel) *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *Bothan namen op Wizards *Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown – Comic category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Bothans